Diablo
Diablo is an archetype created by Kyledude788. They're based on demons who live in the darkness. Their symbol is a skull with devil horns behind. They are the one of the 12 Clans of the Missing Erex Stones. Their stone is Onyx and their color is black. Playstyle The Diablo '''playstyle is based around special summons from the graveyard as well as activating their effects by tributing each other. Lore '''Diablo is one of the scariest clan that anyone afraid to fight. They lived in the dark forest that is very secretive. Diablo is known as masters of sacrifice rituals. They sacrifice their people in order to create dark magic however, they also make magics to revive them again so they used them all over again. They battle any clans that trespass or invade their territory. Sadly, Diablo were fearless. When their enemy loses, they captured some of them and used them as rituals instead. Since no one cannot battle them, there is one organization that Diablo feared the most. They were known as the "Angelo". Diablo and Angelo have been rivals for so many long years. Although, they were the same since they have the powers to revive their armies back. Diablo doesn't have a chance to defeat them. One day, there was an invasion of a space terrorists. Diablo got an invitation from the Angelo of a meeting with 8 other clans. Unfortunately, they decline the invitation due to the fact the two are enemies. However, one mage wanted to go the meeting because it might be serious. So, the Diablo went to the meeting. At the meeting, the Diablo clan met a mysterious man named Erex. He once was with the space terrorist but he wanted to fight them because, Erex wanted peace. So, he give the 10 clans stones known as Erex Stones. It gives them a mysterious power called Link. Diablo got an onyx Erex Stone and it might help them to stop the terrorist. In the end, Diablo tells the Angelo to form an alliance together. After that, the two rivals joined together as they fight the space terrorist. 'Fanged-Beast' Fanged-Beast are the rarest and scariest monsters in the Diablo clan. They eat people to give them strength. But, they're very loyal to the Diablo clan. List of Diablo cards Monsters *Diablo Skullface *Diablo Fanged-Beast, Ara Ogna *Diablo SpearCrusher, Fregi *Erex Stone Guardian - Diablo Phantom Mage, Lucifer *Diablo Chain Whipper, Umic *Diablo Fanged-Beast, Jaga Ulako *Diablo Cutlass *Diablo Creeper, Kirikiri *Diablo Twin Shooter, Rakara *Diablo Claw Shooter Gargoyle *Diablo Tounge Whipper Demon *Diablo Shield Bunker, Rokata *Diablo Fanged-Beast, Pele Fruko *Diablo Fanged-Beast, Ino Yueksi *Diablo Fanged-Beast, Akuma Ren Spells *Diablo Ritual - Vexen Yamato *Diablo Ritual - Temaies Rai Yongo *Diablo Ritual - Iyeye Mon Tawasa *Diablo Ritual - Araka Ecuwan *Diablo Ritual - Isen Koa Koa *Diablo Ritual - Tenyen Qaton *Diablo Ritual - Uha Lu Sei Pakchen *Undead Rising *Dark Re-Creation *Erex's Onyx Book Traps *Shadow Mist *Phantom Luna Hands *Diablo's Death Brain *Sacrifice Death Shrine *Black Moon of Millenium Category:Archetype